


Some Good

by WillGrammer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, First Kiss, Flirting, IronStrange - Relationship - Freeform, Long Shot, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: How does one lore a wizard into his lab?





	Some Good

Tony groaned at the way Stephen’s hand wrapped around his throat, his bright eyes shined all the brighter thanks to the sunshine that entered his lab through the windows. This was not how he planned his weekend to go by.

“Tell me again, Tony,” Strange breathed against his lips, the hot air making Stark's breath all the more shallow when air left his lungs and his only option was to breathe through his nose.

“Why are you so interested in me?”

Even though Stephen was a doctor, and knew what choking a person could lead to, he didn't weaken his grip. Not even when Tony's chest hardened and his legs desperately tried to hit the man. The doctor didn't seem to mind his struggles and was far more interested in the pages full of sketches of his red cape over the long, dark table near them.

“I am… not,” the shorter man choked out, his words a little more than a whisper when rolling off his tongue. He couldn't allow himself to speak when being choked like that. But answering Stephen's question with silence was not an option he would go with.

Lying was far more reasonable. The man didn't know him as well as he thought he did. He only came here for Tony to approve he was indeed interested in the way his cape operated and nothing more. There was no need for him to know more than he bargained for.

“Wrong answer,” the taller man titled his head a second later, paying attention to Stark’s body language as his short legs failed to actually hit him.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to be slapped, or at the very least kicked, only to feel Stephen's grip against his throat weakening until he pulled his hand away completely, taking a step back as the man in front of him coughed loudly and leaned back against the wall, allowing air into his system again.

“And if I said I liked you?” Tony hissed under his breath, bringing his left hand to carefully stroke his sore neck, coughing again while sweat trickled down his forehead and chest. “What then?”

“Your honesty would have been appreciated,” Stephen answered as he browsed through the man's long, and detailed sketches of his red cape, as the piece of fabric wrapped all the tighter around his shoulders, in a possessive manner, causing Stark to roll his eyes.

“And how would you know I was telling the truth?” he then made his way to Strange, glaring at him, noticing his interest in his sketches only made him angrier.

“You had no problem to lie to me when my hand wrapped around your neck. You could have easily called one of your spare suits. I left you an option to attack me with your technology and you didn't. Did you enjoy my touch that much?” Stephen chuckled before he put down the page he held, his bright eyes meeting Stark's angry gaze as he turned with his body to him, looking down at him with slight concern.

“I'm sorry about my aggression,” his eyes fell to pay attention to the light, purple dark marks he left over Tony's tanned skin, his voice soft and unusually tender. It made Tony shiver.

“You could have at least took me out for dinner first, before the choking part. And asking me if I liked you.” he huffed, picking his coffee mug and taking a sip of the liquid, not minding how cold it was now. He needed something to drink after barely breathing for two minutes.

Stephen's shock faded when watching Tony sipping his cold coffee as if he couldn't care any less for being choked by him. The fact that he joked about it was somewhat a relief to him. He didn't want to hurt him like that. He didn't want to leave bruises over his flawless skin like he did.

“You planned this,” Stephen titled his head as he made his way to him, chuckling in amusement at how far Stark was willing to go just to bring him all the way to his lab, of all places.

“You knew I'd come to you if I thought you were after something I had. Why the cape, Tony?”

Tony licked his dry lips in a thought. He was waiting for Stephen to reach that conclusion about the entire reason he came here for. It was oddly satisfying to see him struggling for an answer earlier, when he was choking him.

“Because I love red, and because you use it a lot. I thought you knew me better than to come here with the idea of me trying to copy anything that has to do with you, when knowing I had more than enough gadgets to fulfill my own needs. Which is why it was a perfect reason for you to come down here anyway,” Tony smiled, taking a step closer until he and Stephen stood chest to chest. Their eyes never leaving the other's gaze. “You would have came to see me one way or another. You only needed a reason.”

It was Stephen's turn to smile now. His stomach turned and he could feel heat spreading across his cheeks. “Those sketches… they seem like you really tried to sell your plan to me. I'm impressed,” he breathed out, his right hand carefully reaching to stroke Tony's short brown hair to the side of his forehead. It calmed him to see Stark leaning to his touch. Approving it.

“I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Not really, anyway. You're smarter than that. You wouldn't let my ego get to you. Even though you actually did think I was interested in your cape. At first. Which was very amusing, by the way.” Tony hummed and stretched his neck to the side, smiling wider as the blush over the doctor's cheeks spread further, coloring his pale skin a bit darker there. His beard made it look all the more sexy, really.

“And yet, you lied to me,” Stephen said, smiling down at Stark who grinned up at him.

“Yeah. Couldn't risk you getting soft on me. Or walking out. You seemed like you really needed a boost, so I…” -

“You were scared I would have rejected you,” the taller man cut him off, chuckling at the way Tony bit his lip and nodded his head. Seeing Stark like that was truly one of his favorite new sights. And he would be happy to explore this side of him if given the chance, later.

“How cute, Tony. But don't flatter yourself. There is no way I could have ever turned you down,” Strange reassured him, his hand sliding down to cup at his right cheek, before Tony moved forward and stood over his toes, pressing his lips against his, a hand gripping over the red cape over his back as he did.

The feeling of Tony's lips against his own made Stephen shiver before the hand that gripped his back so tightly, as if to keep him from leaving, drew a groan out of him before he hooked his own over Stark's lower back, pulling him upwards, holding him tightly against him as they kissed.

Tony closed his eyes, feeling nothing but peace and the pounding of his heart when Stephen held him like that. He thought at first that he was too heavy for the man to keep holding like that, but he was obviously wrong. With the way he looked, and how small he was compared to the other man, Stephen could probably hold him like that for hours.

“I have to go now,” Stephen breathed out against Tony's lips, hearing the man groaning at that made him chuckle before he kissed him again, harder, this time running his fingers through his soft, dark hair, making him sigh in comfort before he pulled away and met Tony's gaze.

“Are you free tonight?” he asked, feeling a bit anxious all the sudden. He wished he could stay. He knew he was letting Tony wait, and he didn't like it at all.

“I have a date, so, no, sorry,” Tony tried to catch his breath. It's been awhile since he kissed someone, twice, for that matter. He could swear that his heart was going to explode any second now.

It was Stephen's fault.

“Yeah, You do,” Stephen couldn't help but to kiss his neck before he put him down, his hands fidgeting a little before Tony held them in his own. They were smaller, but they were warm, and soft. And very nice.

“I'm sorry for choking you, Tony.” Stephen told him sadly, apologizing once more before Tony let go of his hands, knowing he needed them to open a portal.

“I'm not,” he told him when he did, about to step through it before he looked at him, smiling softly. “I'll see you tonight. Seven o'clock.”

Stephen disappeared, and Tony practically melted against the wall, letting out a sigh when looking around himself, smiling wide and stretching his hands as he did, then wiping a few tears from his eyes before he began folding all of the papers on the table.

He couldn't believe he had a date with Stephen Strange, it was almost too good to be true. But he deserved some good in his life, after everything he went through. And maybe Stephen was exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Tony Stark and Stephen Strange, whom I loved for years now. I hope I did them justice? I love IronStrange and honestly when I had this idea pop into my head after watching Infinity War for the second time yesterday, the first thing I did when I woke up this morning was to write it. I love their dynamic more than I ever did with Stony. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please kudos and let me know what you think in the comments below! 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope to write more of these two. I will gladly role-play them with anyone, so, drop me a line if you're interested! 
> 
> -Alex.


End file.
